dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Myolie Wu
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre:' 胡杏兒 (胡杏儿) / Wu Hang Yee (Hu Xing Er) *'Nombre (inglés):' Myolie Wu *'Apodos:' My Lo My / Myo *'Profesión:' Actriz y cantante *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Horóscopo Chino:' Cabra *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Familia:' Esposo y 2 hijos Drama *Gold Can Stay (Dragon TV, 2017) *Lady Sour (TVB, 2014) *Triumph in the Skies 2 (TVB, 2013) *Season of Love (TVB, 2013) *Ghetto Justice II (TVB, 2012) *House of Harmony and Vengeance (TVB, 2012) *Wish and Switch (TVB, 2012) *Curse of the Royal Harem (TVB, 2011) *Racetrack (CCTV,2011) *Ghetto Justice (TVB, 2011) *The Rippling Blossom (TVB, 2011) *Happy Mother-In-Law, Pretty Daughter-In-Law (欢喜婆婆俏媳妇) (2010) *Mei Ren Xin Ji como Lu Yu (2010) *In the Eye of the Beholder (TVB, 2010) *A Chip Off the Old Block (TVB, 2009) *Burning Flame 3 (TVB, 2009) *When a Dog Loves a Cat como Chow Chi Yu (TVB, 2008) *The Master of Tai Chi (TVB, 2008) *War of In-Laws II (TVB, 2008) *The Drive of Life (TVB, 2007) *War and Destiny (TVB, 2007) *To Grow with Love (TVB, 2006) *When Rules Turn Loose (TVB, 2005) *War of In-Laws (TVB, 2005) *The Gâteau Affairs (TVB, 2005) *Scavenger's Paradise (TVB, 2005) *Lost in the Chamber of Love (TVB, 2005) *Dream of Colours (TVB, 2004) *Supreme Fate (TVB, 2004, invitada) *Net Deception (TVB, 2004) *Triumph in the Skies (TVB, 2003) *Virtues of Harmony II (TVB, 2003, invitada) *Survivor's Law (TVB, 2003) *Golden Faith (TVB, 2002) *Family Man (TVB, 2002) *Doomed to Oblivion (TVB, 2002) *Eternal Happiness (TVB, 2002) *At Point Blank (TVB, 2001) *The Awakening Story (TVB, 2001) *Legal Entanglement (TVB, 2001) *Colourful Life (TVB, 2001) Temas para dramas *''When You Came Into My Life?'' (是你嗎?) con [[Ron Ng], tema de apertura para Lady Sour (2014) *''Don't Say That I Didn't Indulge You'' (咪話唔就你) con Ron Ng, tema de apertura A Chip Off the Old Block (2009) *''Intention'' (有意) con Kevin Cheng, tema de cierre de Burning Flame III (2009) *''When a Dog Loves a Cat'' (當狗愛上貓) con Gallen Lo, tema de When a Dog Loves a Cat (2008) *''Thankful to Meet You'' (感激遇到你) con Bosco Wong, tema de War of In-Laws II (2008) *''Most Difficult to Pass Today'' (最難過今天) con Vincent Wong, tema de War of In-Laws II (2008) *''Fortunately'' (幸而), tema de apertura War and Destiny (2007) *''Mr. Pig'' con Andy Hui, tema de cierre de To Grow with Love (2006) *''Ugly Beautiful'' con Andy Hui, tema de apertura de To Grow with Love, (2006) *''Jia Gui'' (家規), con Liza Wang y Bosco Wong tema de War of In-Laws (2005) *''Sha Bao Xiong Di Chuang Qing Guan'' (沙煲兄弟闖情關) con Roger Kwok, Kenneth Ma y Cherie Kong, tema de Scavenger's Paradise (2005) *''Wedding Dress'' (嫁衣裳) con Ron Ng, tema de apertura de Lost in the Chamber of Love (2005) Películas *Life Without Principle (2011) *The Founding of a Party (2011) *72 Tenants of Prosperity (2010) *Scaremonger (2001) Premios *'2009 Jade Solid Gold:' Premio Dueto Más Popular (Plata) *'2009 Metro Radio:' Premio Dueto Más Popular con Chilam *'2009 9th Chinese Music Media Award:' Premio Nuevo Cantante Más Potente *'2009 IFPI:' Premio Revelación *'2009 Neway Music Awards' *'2009 Next Magazine TV Artists Awards:' 10º *'2009 Astro Wah Lai Toi Drama Awards:' Premio Personaje Favorito Extraño - Ho Mei Tin (To Grow with Love) *'2009 Astro Wah Lai Toi Drama Awards:' Premio Personaje Favorito - Ho Mei Tin (To Grow with Love) *'2008 IFPI Awards:' Premio Mejores Ventas Artista Revelación *'2008 RTHK Top 10 Gold Song Awards:' Premio Mérito Revelación *'2008 Sina Music Awards:' Premio Artista Revelación Más Favorito (Plata) *'2008 Jade Solid Gold:' Premio Dueto Más Popular (Bronce) *'2008 Jade Solid Gold:' Premio Recomendado a la Excelencte Revelación *'2008 Chik Chak 903 Music Award:' Premio Revelación (Plata) *'2008 Metro Hits Award:' Premio Revelación (新城勁爆新登場女歌手) *'2008 9+2音樂先鋒榜2008:' Premio Revelación *'2008 9+2音樂先鋒榜2008:' Premio Mejor Actriz-Cantante *'2008 TVB 41st Anniversary:' Premio Artista Más de Moda *'2008 China Fashion Carnival:' Premio Artista Más de Moda *'2008': Premio Artista Más Caritativo *'2008 Quality Life Award' *'2008 Jessica Code Magazine:' Premio Cover/Cubierta Más Elegante *'2008 3D-Gold:' Premio Actriz Carismática *'2008 Next Magazine TV Artists Awards:' 4ª *'2008 Astro Award:' Premio Personaje Favorito (War and Destiny) *'2007 Yahoo Buzz! Award:' Premio Artista Más Buscada en Aumento *'2007 Asian Television Awards:' Premio Actuzión Más Cómica por Actriz *'2007 TVB Children's Songs Award:' Premio Top 10 con Bernice Liu *'2007 Next Magazine TV Artists Awards:' 3º *'2006 Annual Artiste Award:' Premio Mejor Cantante Revelación (Plata) *'2006 Annual Artiste Award:' Premio Mejor Actriz de Televisión (Bronce) *'2006 Yahoo Buzz! Award:' Premio Actriz de Televisión más Buscada en Yahoo *'2006 Metro Showbiz Television Awards:' Premio Top 12 Actriz de Series de Televisión *'2006 TVB Popularity Awards:' Premio Pareja Más Popular en Pantalla con [Wong *'2006 TVB Popularity Awards:' Premio Top 10 Personaje Favorito ([of In-Laws) *'2006 Next Magazine TV Artists Awards:' 7º *'2005 Astro Wah Lai Toi Drama Awards:' Premio Personaje Favotiro ([of Colours) *'2005 Golden TVS Awards from South China:' Premio Actriz Más Popular Hablando Cantonés *'2005 Yahoo Buzz! Award:' Premio Actriz de Televisión más Buscada en Yahoo *'2005 TVB Weekly:' Premio Idol Más Popular *'2005 Next TV Magazine:' Premio Ferti "Estilo y Elegancia" *'2005 Smiling Together & Lifting our Spirits Function:' Premio Sonrisa más Brillante *'2004 Entertainment Weekly:' Premio Estrella del Futuro *'2003 3rd Weekly:' Premio Actriz Popular *'2003 Next TV Magazine:' Premio Mejor Sonrisa "Estilo Personal" *'2002 TVB 35th Anniversary:' Premio Actriz Más Prometedora *'1999 Miss Hong Kong:' Premio 2ª clasificada y "Más Enérgica Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Blog TVB *Baike.baidu *Wikipedia chino *Instagram *Facebook *Weibo Categoría:HKActriz Categoría:HKCantante